Seeing Green
by Bella79
Summary: A take on what would happend if Ray caught Bret and Neela getting all hot and heavy in the appt. Fifth (final) chapter added. Mostly a RayNeela fic with some Abby friendship scenes. Thanks for all the reviews :)
1. Default Chapter

**SEEING GREEN**

**Chapter 1**

"_Damn it," _Ray cursed, as his van gave a final shudder, stopping in the middle of the road. As he climbed out, he noticed the smoke began to stream out from under the hood.

_This is just great…perfect ending to an already shitty day, _he thought as he proceeded to pull out his cell to call his 'bud', Ted. The bud, who promised only a week ago that everything was fixed with the van and should be running like new.

After leaving a voicemail on Ted's cell, Ray proceeded to ask a couple teenagers lounging on the porch of a house nearby if they could help him push the van to side of the street. Fifteen minutes later and twenty bucks poorer, Ray headed in the direction of home, which turned out to only be about a block away.

Thinking of nothing but taking a hot shower and crawling into his bed, Ray took out the keys to the apartment, only to notice that the door was unlocked.

_Weird_, he thought Neela would never leave the door unlocked like that. He slowly pushed the door open as fear began to prick up his spine. Praying to find Neela okay, he walked in and noted that the living room was dim and light jazz music was playing from the stereo. He quickly glanced around trying to make out whether there had been a break-in, the place only looked as messy as it normally did.

He breathed a sigh of relief and made his way over to Neela's room to check if she was still asleep. Noticing that her door was slightly ajar, Ray decided to just poke his head in and check. Looking around the clean room, his gaze settled on the bed, which was made up and hadn't looked like it had been slept in.

_That's odd_, he thought, she only got off a few hours before and had told him as she was leaving for home that she was exhausted and would probably crash as soon as she got in.

Frowning slightly, he turned from the room only to hear a low throaty moan coming from the couch in the corner of the living room. Adjusting his eyes to the darkness Ray walked over to the couch and jumped back in surprise. There was Neela lying partially dressed on the couch kissing some guy…some guy that was beginning to look like….

"_Bret!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**SEEING GREEN**

**Chapter 2**

"_Bret!"_

Neela opened her eyes at the sound of the voice, only to look up and see Ray glaring down at her and Bret. The two slowly untangled themselves and began to put their clothing back in place. Embarrassed and slightly annoyed at being interrupted, Neela glanced over at her watch muttering, "What time is it?"

Groaning as she realized that what started out as a few minutes of fun had turned into an hour, she turned to Bret, who was looking at Ray with a sheepish grin. " What's up man, home already?"

Ignoring his friend's question, Ray continued glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

Surprised by Ray's anger and tone, Neela responded, "Calm down, Ray, he came by to drop off some new songs for you to look at. I asked him to stay for a bit."

"Why? I thought you were exhausted and wanted to sleep as soon as you got home!" Ray drilled her, beginning to feel his anger reach a boiling point.

Neela narrowed her eyes at him, gritting her teeth."What I do in my free time is my business!"

"Whoa dude, what's the big deal? We were just having a good time,"Bret interjected looking cautiously between the two.

"Bret, I think its time for you to go," Ray growled, eyes fixed on Neela.

Appalled by Ray's rudeness, Neela stood up."He doesn't have to go anywhere! You have some nerve barging in here and demanding that Bret leave, I live here too you know, this isn't just your apartment!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright,"Bret, said as he got up and grabbed his stuff, "I have to get going anyway." He gave Ray a long, confused look on his way to the door, wondering what was going on in that head of his.

"Later, Ray," he called out as he opened the front door, briefly glancing at Neela with a small smile, "Dr. Neela." Then he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

The minute the door closed, Neela let her fury loose. "What the bloody hell was that? What has gotten into to you?"

"You tell me," Ray sneered trying to keep his own temper in check, "if I'm not mistaken the last time we talked about Bret, you weren't interested!"

"So what?" Neela retorted storming off to the kitchen."Things change, Bret's a good guy and I like his company, last time I checked that wasn't a crime!

"The hell it isn't,"muttered Ray as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh and one more thing just so we're clear on this, _you_ were the one who suggested I get to know him!" She turned and glared at him as she opened the dishwasher and began unloading the dishes. "Something about how it's hard to _meet people_ in the city and I might just start liking him, well I do! So, you tell me Ray, what the hell is your problem!"

Suddenly uncomfortable with the shift in the argument, Ray changed tactics; he crossed his arms looking at her accusingly. "Why wasn't the front door locked? I thought someone had broken into the apartment!"

"Huh?" She looked up from the dishwasher."Wait, so you're telling me that the conniption fit I witnessed just now came from you worrying whether someone had broken in and stolen some of your precious belongings!"

"What!" Ray exclaimed, amazed that she really considered him to be that shallow and materialistic."Of course not, I was worried about…" He trailed off as he looked at the skeptical expression on her face.

"You know what? Forget it Neela, just forget it." He sighed, officially exhausted with all the arguing and yelling, she probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

"I'm going to bed,"he said quietly, then turned and headed towards his bedroom.

"You know Ray," Neela called out coldly as she turned back to the task of putting the dishes away. "You might want to actually consider taking a cold shower and cooling off that big head of yours!"

_SLAM!_

The doorframe shook slightly from the force Ray used to shut the door and end the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews :) I have fixed the settings so anyone can leave a review no problem. So please feel free to go ahead and tell me what you think.

The next couple of chapters include some Abby friendship scenes with Ray/Neela, so enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Three days later, Abby approached Ray as they were wrapping up for the day and signing out the remainder of their patients.

"Hey, Ray, can we talk for a bit?"

Looking over at Abby as he put on his jacket, Ray responded, "Sure."

Walking out into the evening air together, Abby was quiet for a minute and then asked casually, "What's going on Ray?"

"Going on? With what?" Ray questioned her, not sure what she was getting at.

"Not what…who," Abby stated, stopping and waiting. When he looked at her blankly, she continued, " With Neela, what's going on with you and Neela?"

"Nothing," he responded simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Now, don't say that. There's definitely something going on; you two have been avoiding each other like the plague the last couple of days. You walk into one room, she turns and walks out. Instead of talking to each other, you two pass on messages through Jerry, Frank, me, or whoever is nearby. Did something happen?" She asked quietly.

Not really wanting to get into it, Ray just shrugged again. "There's nothing to say, Abby. Maybe you should go talk to Neela."

"I've tried," Abby sighed, realizing that something big must have happened for them to be this unresponsive. "Usually I can get Neela to open up about stuff that's bothering her, but with this, she's pretty much put up a wall.

"I mean, just yesterday I asked her what her plans were for the evening after her shift was over and she told me she was planning on attending a lecture given by Morris." She looked at him sardonically. "A lecture given by….our dear Chief, just to make that clear."

Ray took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "What do you want me to say, Abby? Yes, we had a fight." She waited for him to continue, but he just stood there looking at his feet with an expression she couldn't quite place.

Sadness? Regret? Longing?

"Want to go get some coffee?" She asked, sensing that he was struggling with some feelings.

"What are the chances you'd let this drop if I said, no?" He asked eyeing her.

"No chance, Barnett, " Abby replied smirking at him.

"Fine," Ray sighed in resignation, "let's go." Then they headed towards the diner at the end of the street.

Once they were seated with their coffees, Abby looked at Ray, again waiting for him to say something. Ray took his time stirring his coffee, then took a sip and started, "It all began the day my van broke down on the corner of Oak Street. I was in a pretty bad mood………" He continued to relay the events of that night.

"She told my to go soak my head, I slammed the door, and that was that." He finished his coffee, surprisingly feeling lighter for getting everything off his chest.

Abby was quiet for a while, taking in everything that he had told her. "So the anger you felt that night was because you were scared she had been hurt?" She asked solemnly.

"Yeah, I was worried that someone had broken in, and went to check on her - only to find her making out with one my band mates!" He exploded, obviously still angry.

"Hey, Ray, its ok," Abby responded calmly. "I just have one more question; why did you ask Bret to leave?"

"Because he shouldn't have been there…because he was…he was…" Ray stopped, picturing Bret passionately kissing Neela and the way his hands had been roaming her body. "Kissing her?" Abby finished for Ray, gazing at him expectantly.

"No…" he denied, trying to come to terms with what Abby was saying, "I was just worried about her and wanted to talk to her…alone," he finished lamely.

"Uh-huh," Abby responded, grinning and rolling her eyes at him. "Looks like somebody's been bitten by the green-eyed monster!" she teased.

"You think I'm jealous of Neela and Bret?" Ray snorted leaning back in his chair, all the while getting a distinct sinking feeling in his stomach. Abby just looked at him, trying not to laugh.

"No way! Me and Neela are just roommates and colleagues, _nothing else_," he said rather forcefully as if trying to convince himself.

"If you say so," Abby replied, putting her coat on. "Incidentally, I got to run; thanks for the coffee!" She said smirking, leaving him to sit there and figure out what just happened.

Stepping out of the diner, Abby's thoughts switched to Ray's roomie. "Things are going to get interesting," she whispered to herself as she headed to the train station to catch the El. "Very interesting!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following morning in the doctor's lounge, Neela looked up from her newspaper to see Abby stroll in with a smile on her face. "Hey, you're up early, your shift doesn't start for another hour," Abby stated, looking at her inquiringly.

"You look chipper," Neela replied instead as she picked up her marker and resumed highlighting stuff on the newspaper. "Get laid?"

"Morning to you too, Neela," Abby responded glibly as she opened her locker. "Actually, yes, I did. But that's not why I'm smiling."

"Really, and what else, may I ask, do you have to smile about?" Neela asked, getting annoyed that Abby was so upbeat and she felt like crap.

Ignoring her question, Abby walked over to the table where Neela was seated. "What you got there?" Abby asked gesturing to the newspaper, "looking for a new occupation?"

"Ha ha, you're funny this morning," Neela responded sarcastically, "actually I'm looking for new place to live."

_Uh-oh,_ Abby thought, but kept her face neutral as she curiously inquired, "Why, your lease with Ray already up?"

"Nope, I think it's time for a change; the apartment is getting a bit too crowded," Neela grimaced, taking out her cell phone to make some calls.

"Hold on one sec," Abby stopped her, grabbing the newspaper. "What do you mean by crowded?"

"Yup, crowded. Let's see - there's me, Ray, and Ray's ego," Neela counted off on her fingers. "See, that makes three; that's way too many. I signed up for one roommate, not Ray and his alter ego: Irrational-Narcisisstic-Ray."

It took all the willpower Abby had not to burst out laughing, and she struggled to keep a straight face. "Oh come on, Neela, you guys had one argument and you're ready to pack your bags and move out?"

"He told you about it, didn't he?" Neela asked accusingly. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Abby coaxed, putting her hands up in defense. "I twisted his arm; he was no more willing to tell me anything than you've been the last few days."

"Did he tell you how he barged in and proceeded to humiliate me and his friend, Bret, demanding that he leave!" Neela replied angrily.

"Yes, he told me what happened," Abby said tactfully, "but I think there's more to this than you realize. That's all I'm going to say." Abby studied her for a moment, noting that this fight had taken quite a toll on her friend. She looked exhausted, and underneath all the anger there was definitely some sadness.

Neela continued to glare at Abby as though she had been betrayed. Noticing this, Abby responded gently, "I'm not taking sides. You guys are my friends; I don't want to see either of you unhappy. All I ask..." Neela interrupted her by getting up and making her way to the door.

"Neela, wait!" Abby sighed but said firmly as she saw Neela pause with her hand on the doorknob. "All I ask is that you talk to him before you make any decisions about whether to move out or not."

Hoping for the best, Abby watched Neela leave the lounge wondering how long it would take for them to come around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That evening, Neela walked into the apartment feeling tired and worn out. It had been an especially grueling Friday; a woman pregnant with fraternal twins came in with premature labor pains following an MVA. Things went from bad to worse when reality set in that they would have to induce labor for early delivery due to the injuries the mother sustained in the accident. With her, Abby, and Pratt all working close to three hours to save their patients, only one survived, the female twin.

Wanting nothing more than to dive under the covers and shut out the rest of world, Neela had just made it to her bedroom when she heard knocking at the front door. Knowing that Ray was at a gig, she turned around and contemplated just ignoring it. Whoever it was would just go away. But the knocking continued, followed by a shout, "Ray dude, you there? I have the keys to your van."

More curious than tired now, Neela walked over and opened the door, only to find a guy close to her height with dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and a tattoo of what looked like a cobra on his upper arm.

"Hi, Ray around?" He asked looking at her smiling. Fighting the urge to shut the door in his face, Neela responded, "No, he's at a gig. I'm his roommate, was there something you needed?"

"Just wanted to drop off the keys to his van. Tell him I'm sorry about the fuck up Monday night. I've fixed it now, shouldn't give him anymore problems." He replied handing the keys over to her.

Neela took the keys and eyed him asking, " And you are?"

"Ted," He responded, winking at her. "Oh, and tell him there's no charge. Bye."

"Will do, Ted," Neela said, rolling her eyes as she shut the door and looked at the keys in her hand.

Monday night? She placed the keys on the coffee table. That was the night of their argument.

_Must have been in pretty bad mood when he…. got in,_ Neela thought, stopping halfway back to her bedroom.

Realizing that she was no longer sleepy, she changed directions and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

After grabbing a bowl of Special K, she sat down and began to idly stir her cereal as she thought back to their argument. _Ray's anger did seem a bit extreme that night,_ she mused as she took a bite and chewed.

_Still doesn't excuse his rudeness towards Bret,_ she frowned. After all, Ray had been the one to encourage her to get to know him. _It just doesn't add up, especially with the whole "why wasn't the front door locked" bullshit, I mean we all forget to do things once in awhile. _She pushed her cereal away and sighed.

_Figures._ Just when she was getting used to having Ray around. Neela liked his company and took his advice about Bret, because well...because, Ray's a good guy so his friends must be too, right? Surprised by the sudden tight ball forming at the base of her throat, she got up and placed her bowl in the sink.

Just then, she heard the door unlock, and in walked Ray carrying his guitar case.

He closed the door carefully, trying to avoid making too much noise. He turned around and noticed Neela awake and standing in the kitchen. "Hey," he said, not sure what she was doing up.

Taking a deep breath, Neela turned from the sink and looked at him. "Ted dropped by with the keys to the van. They're on the table," she said, gesturing to the living room. "He said it's all fixed and won't be charging you."

"Thanks," he replied, glancing at the table, thinking about whether he should say something to Neela. _It's now or never, _he thought, as he watched her make her way back to her bedroom.

"Neela, wait."

She stopped, a part of her glad he'd stopped her and another part dreading the conversation that would follow.

She turned and faced him. "Yeah?"

"Want to sit?" He asked gesturing to the couch as he sat down.

After sitting, Neela watched him carefully, trying to figure out how they went from roommates, to friends, to this.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry for the other night," Ray started nervously, looking at her and then quickly at his hands. "I was having a bad day and took it out on you and Bret, I'm sorry for that."

"Okay," Neela replied, disappointed, feeling that there was some stuff he wasn't telling her. "Is that it?" she asked, glancing at him.

"What do you mean?" Ray looked back at her, wondering what else she wanted to know.

"Fine, Ray, you're sorry. I get it. Your van broke down, you had a bad day, we've all had one of those," she replied, feeling frustrated. "It still doesn't explain your reaction to me and Bret, or the meltdown that followed!"

Feeling cornered, Ray stared back at her angrily, " What do you want me to say, Neela!" Taking a deep breath he continued, "I walked up to the apartment to see it unlocked. I thought someone had broke in, so I went to your bedroom to check on you, only you weren't there. Then I turn around and find you making out with my friend in the living room!"

Surprised, Neela gaped at him, "You were worried about…me?" She realized that what she had said to Ray Monday night about him worrying about his belongings had been pretty hurtful, and knowing what she knew now, she felt like a fool. "I'm sorry about what I said to you that night," she said quietly.

Ray sighed. "It's okay. I was out of line, questioning you and ordering Bret to leave. You were right, what you do is your business," he finished, leaning back against the couch, and closed his eyes.

Neela studied Ray awhile, trying to come to terms with what had happened and how she had reacted to him. _You think you know someone and then they surprise you, _Neela thought wistfully to herself, shaking her head as she realized that she was beginning to see a different side to him.

She reached over and touched his arm, causing him to open his eyes and look at her in surprise. _She's still sitting here?_ He thought, gazing at her with curious eyes.

"Thanks," She whispered to him. "Thanks for caring, and I'm sorry for snapping at you and assuming the worst."

Ray swallowed, looking into her big brown eyes. Moving closer to her, he decided it was time to be completely honest with her.

"Uh, Neela, there's one more thing I didn't mention to you about Monday night," He said softly, praying for the courage to follow through on this.

"What's that, Ray?" She asked, trying to gauge the intense look that had suddenly appeared in his eyes.

"That," he began, raising his hand to brush her cheek lightly with his knuckles, "I may have been a little jealous of Bret."

"Jealous!" Neela said, looking astonished, struggling to understand why Ray's touch was suddenly making her heart beat faster. "Of me with Bret? I thought you wanted me to-" the feel of Ray's lips against hers promptly interrupted Neela from finishing her sentence.

The kiss began softly at first, both savoring the feeling each other's lips. Neela placed her hands on Ray's face, pulling him closer to her. Encouraged, Ray increased the intensity by pulling her into his arms and gently pressing her against the seat of the couch. Lying back with the feel of Ray's body against her, Neela moaned lightly as she felt him kiss her neck. Running her hands through his hair, she tugged lightly on his head and brought his lips back to hers.

Kissing her, Ray was amazed that it had taken him so long to come to terms with this; he had always been attracted to her. Slowly breaking off the kiss, he pulled back, looking down at her flushed face.

"So what does this mean for you and Bret?"

"Bret, who?" Neela quipped as she pulled Ray closer for another kiss.

The End


End file.
